Because of You
by Jamison Colleen
Summary: A short 'n sweet little SW fluff piece. Hope you all enjoy!


Authors Note: Many thanks go out to those of you who reviewed my last story "Alone on Christmas." You guys just made my day, with all of the sweet things you had to say! So thanks, and I've decided that I'm probably going to leave that one where it is, things just seemed good there. As for this story, it's a little different from what I'm used to writing, because I'm a hard S/V shipper, but I think Weiss deserves a little action, and this idea came to me...so enjoy (and don't worry, I'll be back to writing SV fluff pieces in no time):o).

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, though I wish I did, they all belong to those wonderful people at ABC.

  
  


********************

  
  


Things started out innocently enough. Okay, okay, scratch that. I guess the entire start of my romantic relationship with Syd was anything but innocent.

  
  


I had been all nice and cozy in my apartment with a can of Bud Light (yes, light beer, a shame really, but I don't want those lost pounds to pile back up again). It was Monday night, and I had been watching some college b-ball. I was yelling some not so nice things at those stupid blind refs, I mean, can they not tell what a freakin' foul is?! When all of a sudden my phone rings.

  
  


I'm kinda assuming it's Mike or one of the guys calling to vent out their anger on all of the dumb calls that this game has produced, but that's hardly who it is.

  
  


"Weiss?" a light, strained voice asks over the line.

  
  


"Syd is that you?" I ask panic gripping my voice, knowing that something has happened.

  
  


She doesn't respond, and all I'm left with is a click as she hangs up the phone.

  
  


I'm definitely shaken by this, and I quickly grab my gun, fearing that she might be in some sort of trouble, and make my way next door to her apartment.

  
  


I don't bother knocking, but I do cautiously enter just in case a bad guy is in there ready to kill me. I look around, and don't see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing is out of place and there isn't sign of any struggle.

  
  


"Syd? Are you in here?"

  
  


"Weiss is that you?"

  
  


"Of course it's me. You think after that phone call, I'd just leave you here? You really scared the shit outta me Syd."

  
  


"Sorry, I called you, but then when you answered, I thought better of it."

  
  


Her speech was slightly slurred, and I could tell that she had been drinking.

  
  


"What's wrong?" I ask softly as I guide her to the couch.

  
  


She looks at me, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I really didn't want to bother you with all of this. God Weiss, I can only imagine how tired you are of hearing about all of my problems."

  
  


"That is something that you never have to worry about Syd, I am always here for you...you know that."

  
  


She manages a smile, not a forced one though, a true genuine smile, and that makes me feel better. "So, let me guess, it has something to do with a certain agent we both know?"

  
  


"He wants nothing to do with me Weiss," Syd begins as she breaks down and sobs, and I mean full body shaking sobs. I'm scared to death by this time, I'm not used to dealing with crying girls. I am able to manage an "Oh Syd" as I awkwardly pat her back.

  
  


"I'm serious Weiss," she says in between sobs, "I talk to him and he looks at me like I have the plague or something. Things were going fine. Well, not really fine, but we were friends. Now he wants absolutely nothing to do with me."

  
  


I swallow hard. I have a good idea as to why Vaughn is doing this, he's doing it so that in the end he doesn't hurt Sydney, even though it's causing her a great deal of pain right now. Part of me hates him. I mean of course I love him, he's my best friend, but seeing how he's destroyed this once strong woman, just utterly breaks my heart.

  
  


I don't know what to say to her, because it's obvious to me that they still both love each other. But it will never work. Vaughn is too much of an honorable man to end his marriage, and Sydney wouldn't even think of breaking up their marriage. As much as I want my favorite couple back together again, I have to be realistic and know that it's not going to happen.

  
  


I lift her chin up, and force her eyes to meet mine. "I'm so sorry Syd. You know I was always rooting for you guys, but what he's doing to you isn't right. You don't deserve this, you deserve to be happy."

  
  


I don't know if it was my Bud Light talking, the dim candle light, her vulnerability, or the fact that I really wanted it, but for some reason I want to kiss her more than anything right then and there, and it could've been my imagination, but I think that she wanted to kiss me too.

  
  


We lean in and go for it. I see fireworks, I mean literal fireworks. All colors, red, purple, green, yellow...it was just wow. We kiss for a couple of a seconds, a couple of seconds of pure heaven in my opinion, when all of a sudden my damn brain has got to start kicking in.

  
  


"Syd," I say as I pull away, "We shouldn't do this."

  
  
  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"What do you mean why not? For about a million different reasons. The big one being that you're a drunk, vulnerable woman, and I'm not about to take advantage of the situation."

  
  


Sydney stands up suddenly looking angry. "Is that what you think you're doing? Taking advantage of the situation?" she snaps.

  
  


I look up at her shocked, and I'm like at a loss for words. "Syd I'm sorry about the kiss, it was stupid..."

  
  


Her expression softens, "Weiss, you don't understand why I'm upset."

  
  


"Obviously not. C'mon, you know as well as anybody that I'm not that good with women."

  
  


A small smile forms at her lips, "Did the thought ever cross your head that at that very moment all I wanted to do was kiss you?"

  
  


"Umm......no, not really."

  
  


"Well, that would be the case."

  
  


"Syd..."

  
  


"Hear me out Weiss."

  
  


I nod slowly, as lean back into the couch to face her, hoping that she realizes that she has my full attention.

  
  


"Weiss...Eric, you have been the most important person in my life since I got back, and I literally don't know what I would've done without you."

  
  


I nod again, knowing already that all this is true. I'm just sitting there waiting for her to say that it was all a big mistake, she never wanted to kiss me, and that I should just go home.

  
  


"It's because of you that I'm here today. Because of you I'm able to move on in my life. Because of you I wake up in the morning. Because of you I smile. Because of you I want to live and keep on fighting. And most importantly, because of you, I want nothing more than to be with you."

  
  


I study her, seeing tears glisten in her eyes, knowing that what she has just said is genuine. I can't believe my ears. This gorgeous woman just told me that I'm her reason for living, and she wants to be with me.

  
  


"Wow Syd...if this is the wine talking..."

  
  


Sydney breaks out in one of her knee buckling smiles, "Trust me, it's not."

  
  


"What about..." She silences me with a finger to my lips.

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


That was it, I was a goner. I took her in my arms and kissed her with everything I had.

  
  


***********************

That was three months ago, and let me tell ya, I'm not sure if things have gotten any easier, but I do know that it's not only Sydney who has a reason to get up in the morning, but now I have one too.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed, don't kill me for the SW ship...trust me I'm SV all the way, but this idea came to me, and Weiss is a sweetie, so...why not? Don't worry though, I'm in the process of writing another nice little SV fluff piece! :o) Thanks again to all of you who reviewed Alone on Christmas...y'all made my day!


End file.
